This invention relates generally to film processing and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a film processing apparatus using magnetic attraction to guide the film through a spirally wound tube containing film treating fluid agents.
Heretofore in the developing of black and white and color photographic film, the film is processed in a dark room wherein the film is passed from one treating solution to another. The treating solutions are contained in large individual tanks. When this process is completed the film is washed and dryed. Each step of this type of film developing is done by hand therefore the process is time consuming. Because the equipment may require adjustment and changes done in the dark room this also requires additional time. Also the open top tanks allow the sensitive treating agents to be exposed to excessive oxidation thereby causing added expense to the process.
Recently the novel use of a photographic film developing apparatus was introduced using a spirally wound tube wherein each convolution contained a selected film treating fluid agent. A carriage having a magnetic element mounted thereon is used to traverse the spiral tube pulling the film behind. The carriage is guided through the tube using a vertically reciprocating bar magnetic which is magnetically responsive to the magnetic element on the carriage. The subject invention as herein described is similar in some aspects to this photographic film developing apparatus.